


Mon Cheri

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “Remember when we were eight? It was when you started plotting ways to escape the orphanage. Your first attempt was to just walk out of the door. Said no one would suspect a plan so ridiculous.”“I was young. What's your point?” she had to respond with that as soon as he bursts into laughter-  she had to stop her own to keep up the ‘you're irritating me’ act.





	Mon Cheri

**Author's Note:**

> There's not too many stories for this ship yet, so expect more from me.

“Remember what you said?” her statement came out rushed only because she knew if she didn't say it then, the courage to say it would quickly vanish. The time had been perfect. She had been resting against the bench of his “office” - she knew it was just a scrap room for the man he was working for - and the majority of his attention had been given to the blueprints for his third try at his pigeon wings invention.

Of course, she thought about waiting until he had finished. Yet after thirty minutes of mindless dialogue about what new move she learned at the academy, she realized it might have taken awhile. So, she stumbles forth on it.

“What did I say?” and it's perfect that he doesn't remember and she’d have to explain to him what she meant. She lets out a heavy sigh while pushing herself off the workbench and over to stand beside him. His familiar scent hits her; rust from all of the metal around him and what she can only describe as cologne that he was “given” back at the orphanage.

More like stole.

“Doyoureallylikeme?”

That got his attention. He turns all the way back to her and he’s confused for sure, “Come again?”

“Don't make me say it.”

“I didn't understand it.”

“Maybe I didn't want you to.”

“Then, why would you say it?”

That's a good question. Why did she ask if this was how she would act when he tried to answer? Really, it's just Victor and he’s nothing more than her exhausting friend - best friend because who would spend hours of his time trying to fix her broken music box with very little appreciation from her. That thought alone made her want to cower away back to her bench and pretend that none of this was happening.

Instead, “I asked… do you really like me?” she presses forward with her question. Immediately, he’s biting at his bottom lip, his eyes shoot open as if he asked her the hardest question, and the wrench he was holding falls to the table with a loud clunk, “By that reaction, I can guess maybe.”

“Was it not obvious the first time?” he makes a joke. Of all times to be his usual jokester self. And it may have been obvious when he said it, or he could have been swept up in the moment. They had reunited after all and for all she knows, he probably thought she hated him. She definitely thought he hated her. It seems like the exact opposite with the way he grins at her.

“Maybe,” she curses herself for being so vulnerable, “We never talked about it. You've never mentioned it again.”

He has that look in his eyes. ‘Felicie, you have no idea what you're talking about.’ She knows he’d say that if he could, but instead he rests his cheek in palm and lets out a sigh. She's not so sure what's going through his mind in that moment.

“Remember when we were eight? It was when you started plotting ways to escape the orphanage. Your first attempt was to just walk out of the door. Said no one would suspect a plan so ridiculous.”

“I was young. What's your point?” she had to respond with that as soon as he bursts into laughter- she had to stop her own to keep up the ‘you're irritating me’ act.

But it stops as soon as his free hand grasps at one of her own. Afraid to look down at their now intertwined hands, she stays with glaring into his eyes. Have they always been that brilliant?

“You said to me, ‘You'll escape with me. We came together, we’ll leave together. Nothing will separate us.’ Do you remember?”

“I… I remember.”

“From that day on, there was more to you than my friend Felicie. You were now my Felicie,” quickly he leaves a kiss to her hand that leaves a lingering feeling in her. Embarrassment, happiness, maybe even love. They were all mixed in with it.

“You're weird, Victor,” it's all she can say.

“Yes, but, mon cheri, I am yours.”


End file.
